There are circumstances where it is desirable to store duplicate copies of data to temporary and/or permanent storage. In one instance, it may be necessary to store multiple copies of a single video file, one for each of a plurality of users, purchasers, renters, or consumers of the video file. This may be due to legal requirements, such as copyright requirements. The cost of storage space needed to store a separate copy for each user without compression may be prohibitive. In addition, scalability may be limited due to the unpredictability of how many users may want to access the same video file.